Iris
by EloraCooper4
Summary: "It was then, standing in the rain staring at Arthur's face covered in blood, it was then she realized that he loved her." Ch. 3 up.
1. Safe From Harm

Note: I apparently can't write fluff. I couldn't comprehend a situation in which my version of Arthur would actually admit his feelings to Ariadne, but then this literally exploded in my head. It helps if you've read my version of Arthur's backstory though it's not required! Warning, it's not for the faint of heart, I think my love for Tarantino and Sin City came out in this. This fic will have multiple chapters!

Rain pounded down on the hotel building. Lightning flashed in the sky bringing sudden light into a very very dark night.

Ariadne stood at the window of her hotel room, the small pistol that Saito bought her a week ago was held firmly by her left hand. At the time she thought it was a ridiculous gift. Eames even laughed at the very image of their innocent little architect holding a gun. Arthur hadn't said anything at the time, approving of the gift no doubt. Now, though, she was thankful for it. She'd never thought that she would see the day that they would fail. Eames, Arthur, and herself. They were talented, they were the best in the business, yet here she was terrified for her life.

It had started out like any other normal job. The Crestfall pharmaceutical company fired one of their best and brightest scientists when she created a miracle drug. Eames' guess, a cure for AIDS. The scientist, Allison Monroe, refused to hand over the formula of the miracle drug unless the company agreed to share it with all of the countries of the world for reasonable prices. Yes, that got Monroe a pink slip. So their job? Infiltrate Monroe's dreams and get the formula of the drug, simple enough. Arthur did the research on the logistics, Eames studied Monroe's husband, while Ariadne created a generic bar that bar hopper Allison would appreciate. It all should have gone to plan...but it didn't.

They slipped up. Ariadne forgot to add the components of Monroe's favorite cocktail to the bar; therefore, making her realize something was strange right off the bat. Eames' impersonation of Monroe's husband made her ask him if there was something wrong. As a last ditch effort, Arthur decided to pull a Mr. Charles. It didn't work, Monroe's projections attacked them immediately. They failed, and the Crestfall pharmaceutical company still didn't have their formula.

All three of them were wanted. Dead. Not even alive for a profit, dead.

Eames ran off to Mombasa right away, knowing that he was safe there. He encouraged his partners to do the same, but didn't bother to stick around to make sure that they did. Ariadne booked a flight for Paris, but it didn't leave until the next morning. There was nothing she could do. Arthur? He disappeared.

Ariadne bit down her lip, remembering how Miles warned her against this life. That it was glamorous at first but incredibly dangerous. Ariadne always thought that it couldn't be that dangerous if you simply woke up if you were killed. But that was in dreams, she never thought that someone would try to kill her in reality.

All she could do was wait. She was too afraid to call anyone from her tiny hotel room. Who would she call anyway? Cobb? The thought crossed her mind, but he wouldn't be able to tell her anything that she didn't already know. To leave the States and not look back. No, there was nothing that anyone could do for her.

She was utterly alone and terrified.

The rain showed no sign of slowing. Thunder was building around her now, getting louder and louder with each lightning strike. A new bolt of lightning ripped through the sky. One, one thousand, two, one thousand, three- Another thunder clap. Ariadne was never afraid of storms before, but it certainly wasn't putting her at ease tonight.

The phone rang.

Ariadne practically jumped out of her skin, her heart sped up so quickly she could feel each beat in her throat. She didn't give anyone the phone number to her hotel room. It had to be the main office downstairs...but what would they need? Maybe she wouldn't answer. She couldn't. Hesitantly, she moved to the phone waiting for it to stop ringing. For a hint that someone didn't care too much to get a hold of her. That it was normal, it was unimportant. As soon as the phone stopped ringing she sighed in relief. "God, you're paranoid," She whispered to herself running her hand along her forehead.

The phone rang again.

"Shit," She hissed. "Fuck it." Grabbing hold of the phone, she pulled it to her ear but didn't speak.

"Ariadne."

"Oh God, Arthur," She breathed in relief. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Arthur said rapidly his voice gravely serious. "You need to leave your hotel room now."

Ariadne's knees gave out, and she dropped down to the floor. "What...what why do I have..."

"Ariadne, listen to me, you need to leave the hotel now. Get on the closest bus and just ride it as far as you can. I'll find you. Just run, you don't have the-" The phone went dead. No dial tone, nothing.

For a moment, the architect stared at the phone. Then her adrenaline kicked in. Ariadne placed her pistol in the back of her jeans, and grabbed her small back pack. Hurriedly, she left her hotel room and closed the door behind her. She peered up and down the hall way to make sure that she was alone. Only a small child was on the floor, playing with a toy train.

A chime from the middle of the floor indicated that she wouldn't be alone for long. Someone was coming up the elevator. Time to take the stairs. Ariadne propelled herself down the steps of the hotel, swearing to herself as she went. Why the hell did she have to get a room on the eighth floor? When her feet landed on the fifth floor, she heard shouts above her. Grunts, to move faster.

Ariadne bit back a cry of despair only focused on moving quicker. Reaching the ground floor. Running. She slammed her body into the ground floor door, and pushed past all of the people in the lobby. Yes, she knew that she was drawing attention to herself. A twenty something girl, wearing jeans and a t-shirt, running at top speed through a posh hotel, but she couldn't care right now. Not now.

Another lightning strike welcomed her onto the streets of New York City. Being hit with a downpour of rain, Ariadne paused trying to gather her bearings. Where could she find a bus? Where did she need to go?

Glancing back into the lobby of the hotel, she saw three men in suits breaking up the crowd. They were running towards the exit.

Ariadne darted across the street without bothering to look both ways. Car horns blared, breaks screeched in protest.

"Get the bitch!" A gruff voice yelled from behind her.

She didn't dare look back anymore, instead she just ran. Her heart was pounding now, her whole body seeming to be energized by the rapid beats. She didn't even realize how soaking wet she was. How her clothing clinged to her body, and how her hair gathered together. However, she did notice that they were gaining on her.

The pounding of their feet on the wet ground was getting louder and louder. They were faster than her. She was just a college student who had never played a sport in her life. These guys...they did this for a living.

"C'mere!" A hand reached out and grabbed hold of Ariadne's hair.

She screamed and jerked her head away from the goon, ripping hair from her head in the process. Her feet led her down a side street, to evade them, anything. It couldn't end like this, she refused to die like this. Then she saw it.

It was a dead end.

Ariadne felt the air fly from her lungs. "No," She whispered. Now she was forced to turn around. They were waiting for her. All three of them. Their leader smiled deeply, like he couldn't wait to "do his job."

"Looks like you ran out of places to go. Whatever will you do?" He asked her with a harsh laugh. "Pity that you gotta go, so young. Not exactly pretty, but you'll do won't you? Whatta think, Pierce? You think she'll do?"

Pierce, the goon to the leader's left, licked his lips. "Oh yeah she'll do."

"Please," Ariadne whispered her hands in the air, her body shaking in fear.

"Now she's gonna beg boys, I like it when they beg," The man on the right said huskily. His face was covered with pimples. "We can have some fun before we waste her can't we, Tal?"

"Why not?" Tal, the leader shrugged. "Might as well get our use out of her."

Ariadne immediately reached back and pulled out her own gun, raising it up to aim at Tal's forehead.

"Oh, kitty's got claws," Tal laughed heartily, the two other goons rushed Ariadne before she could pull the trigger. Pierce grabbed the gun, and threw it aside. The pimpled goon pushed Ariadne to the ground, and climbed on her body.

"I know she's gonna be a squirmer. I like squirmers," He mumbled reaching for his belt.

Ariadne screamed at the top of her lungs, kicking, and punching her arms out, but it was all in vain. He was stronger than her. "Gather round boys, we're gonna have some-" Tal's words were cut off, as a bullet was lodged into his neck. Blood splattered down from his wound. The goon raised his hand to stop the bleeding, but another bullet cracked through his skull. Tal fell to the ground, dead, although his body continued to bleed.

"Fuck!" Pierce shot towards the street.

"You gotta make this complicated bitch," The pimpled goon groaned. "Fine, we'll just get to the good part." He raised his own gun to her temple. She reached up and grabbed the man's hand digging her nails deep into his flesh. So deep she drew blood. The goon screamed in pain, and Ariadne shifted up and punched him which forced him off of her body. She pushed herself away from him and tried to gain her footing.

There were more gunshots, Pierce fell to the ground, his knee cap blown to pieces. The pimpled goon turned around, and called out, "Come on you bastard, you don't have-" Arthur stepped forward into the light, and shot the pimpled goon straight into his crotch.

Ariadne pressed her back against the wall, almost hoping to fade into it as she watched the goon fall to the ground, holding nothing but a red mass between his legs. Cries from the two goons echoed in the alleyway.

Arthur saw to it.

Turning to Pierce first, he raised his gun and shot him in the head. One cry stopped. Looking back at the pimpled man, Arthur raised his gun again. "I'm going to let you live," He practically whispered, although Ariadne heard a clear bottled rage inside of each syllable. "You tell Crestfall that an editorial piece has already been written. Explaining how millions of people could be cured if it weren't for Crestfall's greedy practices. You tell them that if one Crestfall employee comes after any of my associates, that piece will run. Even if I'm killed it will make its way to the public knowledge and they can kiss their company good bye. Do you understand me?"

The pimpled goon's face was covered in tears now, whining in pain, but he managed to nod.

Arthur looked up at Ariadne for the first time. "Are you all right?" He asked putting his gun into the holster that hung on his hip.

Ariadne could barely breathe, but she gasped, "Yes-yes, I'm okay."

The point man walked towards her, and reached out for her hand. "Come with me. We'll be safe." Ariadne's eyes met Arthur's, there was no panic there. Only worry. Only concern. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a figure stand. "Arthur!" She screamed as the pimple faced goon raised his gun to Arthur's head.

A second passed by, and Arthur's hand moved from his waist pulling out a knife. He twisted his body swiftly to plunge the knife into the goon's neck. A bullet fired from the pimpled man's gun, but it was shot in the air. Arthur took out his gun again. Taking a step closer to the pimpled goon, he raised his gun to his head and pulled the trigger. Blood splattered across Arthur's body, as what was left of the final goon crashed to the ground.

Ariadne covered her mouth with her hand as she struggled to simply be in this moment. She felt bile gather up in her throat, but she pushed it down. Not now, she needed to be strong. Somehow.

Arthur's body was still for a moment. Then he placed the gun in his holster. He moved in slow motion, despite the rain that seemed to continue to pour down on them unaware of what just happened in the alley.

"Arthur," She cried wanting to run to him and away from him at the same time.

"No one is ever going to hurt you, Ariadne. Never," He murmured his eyes on the blood that coated the ground beneath them.

It was then, standing in the rain starring at Arthur's face covered in blood, it was then she realized that he loved her.

* * *

"But if you hurt what's mine I'll sure as hell retaliate."

-"Safe From Harm" Massive Attack


	2. Wonderwall

Note: Thanks so much for all of the great support for Chapter One. I'm glad that I'm not alone when it comes to Tarantino and Sin City haha. Sadly, most of that sort is done for this fic (the crime/violence/fighting). But if you are interested in seeing more of that style let me know, maybe I'll work on something else. From now on the fic focuses on Ariadne and Arthur. Even though Eames makes a cameo this chapter. You know he wouldn't have it any other way. The painting in Arthur's apartment is called " Raphaelesque Head Exploding" by Dali. It helps if you've read "She Was Lovely" for this chapter, but you'll be fine without it. Hope you like it!

* * *

Ariadne didn't speak to Arthur on their way to his penthouse. What could she say? After he made sure all of the goons were dead, Arthur hurried her into a nearby car, which he had apparently "borrowed" and he drove off without bothering to clean his suit. Or his face. Knowing Arthur, she thought that that would be the first thing he would do. Swear, mutter that it was an Armani or that Tom Ford, himself, designed it. But Arthur didn't seem to care about anything other than getting Ariadne somewhere safe.

She was still struggling to breathe normally. Her chest rose and fell rapidly, as if she had just finished running a marathon. It certainly didn't help that she was still soaking wet. Her body shivered gently even though Arthur put the heat on in the car to warm them up. Ariadne wasn't even sure the shaking was coming from the cold. The sound of the thunderstorm around them seemed so distant. So unimportant. Everything seemed so unimportant.

Arthur pulled his car into a parking garage after swiping a badge and then parked in a spot clearly numbered. Ariadne had remembered Arthur mentioning that he had a place in New York City, that he lived there from time to time. When she first heard about this she thought that he was crazy to not live there permanently. To not live in a wonderful posh apartment in New York City. But that was when she first met Arthur. Before she knew that he was a workaholic, and if there was no work in the city, then there was no reason for him to live there. Not when there was a job to be had.

"The security here is better than anywhere in the city. We'll be fine." He murmured slipping from the car and waiting outside for Ariadne to do the same. Now, Arthur pulled a handkerchief from his side pocket and rubbed down his face, but he didn't bother with his suit. "C'mon." Ariadne followed him towards an elevator, an elevator that reminded her of the one in Cobb's dream. Arthur leaned forward and pressed a button.

Ariadne turned her bag around and unzipped a small compartment to pull out her bishop. The feeling of her totem in her hand told her, no, this was real. She glanced up at Arthur, who was staring straight off into the distance. If only he wasn't so damn hard to read.

When the doors opened, Ariadne was surprised to see an apartment right off. Not a hallway with a series of doors, but one apartment. The apartment, itself, had an open floor plan with a fireplace on the left side wall. A white sofa and white love seat gathered around the fireplace signified the living room area, although it looked barely lived in. The dining room was signified by a glass dining room table that stood towards the right of the room with two lighting fixtures, one black and one white. Closest to them was a kitchen. A full kitchen with black granite counter tops and top of the line appliances. There was not one piece of decoration in the room. Not one painting on the walls. Not one kitchen gadget on the countertops in the kitchen. Not a thing on the mantelpiece over the fireplace. Not one piece of paper attached to the refrigerator with a magnet. The only thing that came close to being a decoration was the far wall of the apartment which was a plain sheet of glass. The skyline of the city was his only piece of embellishment. The apartment looked empty.

Arthur stepped inside of his apartment, and waited for Ariadne to do the same. When she did, he turned to arm the security for the apartment by pounding a series of numbers into a key pad. A chime echoed through the apartment.

It seemed like Arthur breathed now for the first time since they left the alleyway. "We're safe."

Ariadne stood by the elevator, her hands holding her elbows. She nodded, glancing around unsure what to say. If she should bring up what happened or comment on his poor interior design. She opted to say nothing at all.

Arthur looked down at the ground for a moment. "You can go into my bedroom and change if you want. Get out of those clothes or else you'll catch cold. I'll put some coffee on. Okay?" His words were quiet and chosen carefully. There was always a confidence to the way that Arthur held himself. An assurance like he had researched life so well that he knew how to handle every situation. However, this one, he wasn't prepared for.

"Okay," Ariadne whispered.

"It's through there," Arthur pointed towards the back of the main room by the dining room table.

Ariadne followed his finger, unable to look him in the eye. She heard her sneakers squeak every step towards his bedroom. Classy, she thought to herself. She opened the door to reveal Arthur's bedroom. It was decorated much like the main living area. A large king size bed was the only piece of furniture in the room. The bed spread was pure black. The light that hung over it was a simple white flute. The far wall was a sheet of glass again, showing a wonderful view of the city. But there was actually one form of decoration in this room. Over Arthur's bed there was a large painting. It reminded Ariadne of the one that she saw in his dream, which made her recognize it quickly as another Dali painting. Yet, it was different from the one in his dream, the one which showed a man with a hole in his body. This was of a woman's face created by a dome of a cathedral and light. She was beautiful.

Ariadne took a step back and placed her book bag on the bed. Unzipping her bag, she pulled out the only two garments that were dry. A navy blue spaghetti strap nightshirt and a pair of plaid drawstring pants, green and red. It would have to do, she doubted that Arthur would pick on her for her fashion choices today. She peeled her wet clothes from her body, and rolled them up into a pile on the floor. Then she noticed just how much her body was shaking as she stood naked in Arthur's room, remembering for a brief moment the goon with the pimpled face holding her down. Get your clothes on, she told herself, you'll feel better.

Ariadne put on a change of underwear, then her shirt and pants. Reaching into her bag, she took out a hair tie which she used to pull up her hair into a pony tail. Turning around, she caught a glimpse of herself in the bathroom mirror. The bathroom was off of Arthur's bedroom, and Ariadne tip toed inside. There was a huge shower stall in the corner of the bathroom which was a simple sheet of glass. A grand mirror stood over a pedestal sink. Walking towards it, she carefully took inventory of herself. Her face was paler than normal, and her shaking was visible from the mirror. Ariadne took hold of her elbows with her hands again, closing her eyes as she did so. All she could see was the face of the pimpled man. The feeling of him on top of her. The blood. The smell of iron and what had to be urine. The sound of bullets breaking through bones, and the cries...

Bile rushed up Ariadne's wind pipe and she ran towards the toilet. Thankfully, she made it in time and vomited. She coughed through it, feeling her lungs tighten. When she felt like there was nothing left in her body, she reached up to flush the toilet and pushed herself from the ground. It felt like she had lead under her skin, pulling herself up was a physical chore. When she returned to the sink, she reached out for a hand towel, black, and rubbed her eyes and her mouth clean. Glancing at herself in the mirror, she saw that she was no longer shaking.

"Ariadne?" Arthur asked quietly, his knuckles gently meeting with his bedroom door.

Ariadne jumped even though Arthur tried to stay quiet. "Sorry. I'm done, if you need the bedroom or the bathroom." She called out leaving the bathroom, and returning to his bedroom.

Arthur slipped through the door with a cup of coffee in his hand. He had taken off his suit jacket and vest only leaving him in a white button down shirt. The only hint of what had happened earlier was a pink stain towards his belly button. "No it's fine. Here," He passed her a plain white coffee mug, "Two sugars, right?"

"Yeah, thanks," She took the cup from him. The sight of the coffee made her stomach lurch at first, but she knew that she needed the warmth so she sipped the warm liquid. "Thanks. This...I needed this. I'll um...leave...oh my god!" Ariadne cried out realizing that she left her soaking wet backpack on Arthur's bed. "I'm so sorry." Reaching out, she jerked the back pack away leaving behind a large wet spot on the black material. "Oh no. I'm sorry!" She backed away from Arthur, finding herself in the corner of his bedroom now.

Looking into Arthur's face she didn't find distress or anger. Nor did she even find nonchalance. A "no problem." What she did find was sadness. "Ariadne. I don't mind," He whispered slowly. "I um. I'm going to take a shower if you don't mind. You're free to do what you like. I'll be out soon."

Ariadne watched as Arthur moved towards the bathroom, a slight arch in his back. When he reached the doorframe he paused and added, "I'm sorry I scared you." With that he closed the door behind him, the lock feeding into the door with a quiet click.

The architect stood there in silence with her back pack around her arm and her coffee cup in hand. Closing her eyes for a moment, she wondered how...how could she have gotten here? For the second time that night, Ariadne took hold of her totem. This time she placed it on the floor. Tapping it over, she saw that this was indeed reality. Gathering up her things, she moved back into the main room of Arthur's apartment.

What was it that she could say to him when he got out of the shower? Thanks for saving my life? Thanks for saving me from being raped? But you didn't have to kill them quite the way you did? Ariadne knew that Arthur was capable. She heard what he did during the inception, although he never went into detail. He was never one to boast. On their missions since then, she'd seen him fight. Skilled for sure, but that was in dreams. This was a different world, it was real.

Ariadne sat down at the dining room table, sipping gently on her coffee with two sugars. He knew how she drank her coffee. That knowledge sent a tightness to her chest.

A melodious chime pulled Ariadne from her thoughts. Her cell phone. Dropping down to her back pack, she dug out her cell phone, which was still working by some act of god. On the display screen, she saw the one name she wanted to see. Eames. "Eames?" She asked picking up. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, love, enjoying the heat already, it was you that I was worried about. Did you get that flight moved? You should have just come with me, darling," Eames replied quickly, worry obvious in his voice.

"I don't think I need to go to Paris anymore, Eames. A-Arthur...he pretty much has made sure that we're safe. He found a way to blackmail the corporation. I think they'll have to listen," Ariadne explained not really sure if she wanted to add what happened in that alleyway. Not right away at least.

Eames snorted. "So I came all of the way to Mombasa for nothing? Shite, couldn't he have told me he was going to do something genius? Ah well, I'll go visit our favorite chemist, feed his cat or something...love, you sure you're okay? You still sound...on edge."

Ariadne leaned back in the chair, pressing her lips together. "I'm a little...on edge. I guess. Had a run in with some of the Crestfall men, but Arthur...he um. He was there."

"Ah," Eames muttered. "I'm sure he took care of them."

"Yeah, he did," Ariadne nodded trying not to think of what they left behind. The blood and the bodies.

"That's our boy," Eames commented clearly relieved for her safety. "Just, try to stay by him for a little while longer. I don't doubt your spunky ways, Ari, but I'd rather you not come in contact with any other delightful Crestfall employees. Arthur can't be everywhere. Next time I see you we need to start some combat training...that is...unless you're thinking of a career change."

That was something that Ariadne hadn't even started to consider yet. It was about surviving the moment, surviving the day, actually going back into dreams? Moving on to perhaps be involved in another situation very similar to this one? "I...I don't know. Is it...does this happen often?"

A soft chuckle escaped Eames' lips. "Not too often. We are good at what we do, but sadly we are human. We fuck up. We're just usually good at covering our tracks. I think we'll be all right, we just might want to stay out of the States for a time. Years maybe. Work in England. France. Spain. Everyone loves a good extractor. Shit, maybe we'll learn some Mandarin and go to China!"

"Visit Saito in Japan," Ariadne offered the ghost of a smile appearing on her lips.

"Exactly. We'll stay in one of his fucking mansions and eat cake or whatever he does," Eames proclaimed very excited by the prospect.

Ariadne allowed a full smile to spread across her face. This was why she adored Eames. "That sounds nice. I'll...I'll talk to A-Arthur about it." His name stuck on her tongue for the second time.

There was a silence on the other end of the phone for a few moments. Long enough to make Ariadne wonder if the call was dropped or if Eames hung up. "Listen, love. I know you see Arthur as a prim and proper office worker who goes into dreams with us. Couldn't hurt a flea. I think you know better now just...know something about him. Cobb told me when he first met him that he was terribly capable of killing. But he doesn't hurt anyone who doesn't deserve it. Mal always said that he was born in the wrong age. He belongs in a world where fair maidens are in danger and violence is allowed in the name of what's right." He paused again, Ariadne could almost hear the gears clicking in his head. "Love, he'd rather die than let anyone hurt you."

She glanced over her shoulder. The bedroom door was still open, and she saw the Dali painting again. "I know that now. I saw that in him," Ariadne whispered feeling tears gather up in her eyes. Why, though, she wasn't exactly sure. "He loves me doesn't he?"

"Has since you walked in the door I suspect," Eames supplied calmly with no hesitation. "He has awful strange ways of saying 'I love you' doesn't he? He couldn't buy you flowers?"

Ariadne knew that Eames was trying to make her feel better, but she could only focus on the knot in her chest that was only getting tighter.

"Ari, he wouldn't dare hurt you. Or force you into anything. Well, I did hear about the kiss in Fischer's dream, but that's the only advantage that he would ever take. I don't think there is a place in the world that is safer for you right now than with Arthur," Eames admitted. All of the rivalry between Arthur and Eames completely washed away from the Brit. Maybe Cobb was right, they respected the hell out of each other, but they were just like brothers. Unable to help themselves when it came to making each other miserable.

The sound of squeaking metal told her that Arthur was finished with his shower. "I have to go, Eames. Thanks...for getting in touch."

"Course. You can call me whenever you need, Ari," Eames commented warmly. "You know I love you like the annoying little sister, with an unhealthy fondness for scarves, that I never had."

Ariadne smiled again at that. "I know. I love you too. Be careful in Mombasa, I know you love it there but be careful. Say hi to Yusuf for me."

"I will. Take care, love," Eames said before hanging up.

Ariadne dropped her cell phone onto the table top, staring at it for a moment. It was strange, she was sure after the inception job, her life would no longer be full of surprises. She was obviously wrong about that. Sipping more of her coffee, she stood up from the dining room chair and moved towards the fireplace. Arthur had started it while she was changing, and it was now at a full roar. She placed herself in front of it, allowing more warmth to flow through her body. It felt wonderful after being in the cold.

Arthur stopped by the bedroom doorway, and cleared his throat. When he saw her turn around slowly to see him, he asked, "Like the fire?"

Ariadne studied Arthur standing there in a plain white undershirt and a pair of drawstring pants. They were a dark green color. He held a terry cloth robe in his arms, and his feet were bare. It was an impossible sight in front of her. She always thought that if Arthur slept at all, he must have slept in khakis and a polo shirt or something. Not normal clothes.

"Yes, it's very nice. Your apartment is nice. You might need some interior deigning though," She admitted.

"I don't really stay here too often. When I do it's just...for a night or two. So haven't had the time to even decorate it. Here," He walked over to her, making sure to keep his distance, and held out the robe to her. "You must be cold still."

Ariadne nodded taking it from him. "Thank you," She murmured, noticing that Arthur held out his arm a little longer than one usually would. "It's soft."

"It's...designer," Arthur pointed out.

"Goes without saying," Ariadne replied the corner of her lip curling ever so slightly. Standing back from the fireplace, she placed her coffee mug on the mantelpiece and slipped the robe onto her body. "Thanks..."

"It's just a robe," Arthur commented trying to smile although it seemed like something he couldn't completely manage at that moment.

"No, that's...not what I mean," Ariadne continued. She felt tears gather up in her eyes again, but she refused to let them go anywhere. "Thanks for saving my life and all. I don't know. I don't know what would have- well I guess we know what would have happened-"

"But it didn't," Arthur interrupted her as if he didn't even want to hear her say what could have been.

Ariadne felt her body begin to shake again, even if she didn't say it she remembered the fear of it. "That pimpled man...he just..." She stopped, gasping for breathe. "I felt so helpless. He just-"

"Ariadne," Arthur reached out to hold her shoulders in his hands. His eyes found hers, tears now falling from them. "He's not going to hurt you. No one is. You're strong, Ariadne, but when you need the help...I'm going to protect you."

Ariadne felt the sincerity. She remembered what Eames said, how Arthur would rather die than see her hurt. That he loved her. She was tired of feeling weak, but she had to take one more moment. Ariadne took a step forward and fell into Arthur's arms. At first, the pointman didn't know what to do, his hands were still on her shoulders afraid to move. But then Ariadne wrapped her arms around his waist, and buried her face in his chest. Hesitantly, Arthur's hands moved down to her waist and gathered her close to him. He closed his eyes as he held her.

Arthur hadn't dreamed in over eight years, but if he had, he knew that he would have dreamed of this moment time and time again.

* * *

"There are many things that I would like to say to you

But I don't know how

Said maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me

And afterall, you're my wonderwall."

-"Wonderwall" by Ryan Adams


	3. Alone

Note: Thanks for the reviews as always, your reviews always make my day (Obsession's Dream and Tenar Ohtarwen especially). Fyi, yep, I know that "Wonderwall" was written by Oasis, but I prefer the Ryan Adams version for romantic-y reasons. *Avoids the inevitable garbage that will be thrown at me based on the preference.* He he. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

Ariadne slowly pulled back from Arthur's embrace which caused him to drop his hands from her body. He tucked his hands into his sweatpants pockets and inched back one step. Ariadne was suddenly reminded of middle school dances. After those emotional slow dances you never knew what to do with yourself. "You should probably get some rest," Arthur suggested quietly. "You can take the bed. I already changed the sheets so you don't have to worry about the wet patch."

"I'm so sorry about that, by the way," Ariadne reiterated although this time she felt no fear.

Arthur shook his head. "It's okay. Believe me. It's just sheets."

Ariadne knew that this was her cue to move. To say another nervous thanks and leave for his bedroom. To close the door behind her, and try desperately to sleep through the night. Or what was left of it. Though she didn't know how the hell she was going to be able to sleep after what happened tonight. She knew she was supposed to leave, but her legs simply wouldn't move. "Arthur...can I ask you a question?"

The point man took a deep breath, already seeming to guard himself against the inevitable question. "Anything."

"During Fischer's dream, you kissed me. I...why did you kiss me?" She always wanted to ask but never had the courage. Especially when they were working together. For a time, she believed that it actually was an honest tactic to keep the projections at bay. She believed that for a time, but she was never satisfied.

Arthur seemed surprised by the question, and he paused as if he was trying to decide whether to tell the truth or not. He looked so incredibly small then. Thin. Eames teased him once that he could be a limbo pole if they ever needed one. Now he looked so young as well, and confused. "I kissed you because I thought I was going to die. Or rot in limbo for eternity."

"So you wanted one last kiss before you died?" Ariadne questioned. It made sense. It fell under the "world is going to end let's all have sex" logic that some seemed to maintain. She should be flattered really. Of all of the people he could kiss...well she was the only real girl in the vicinity. It was just practical. Of course. Ariadne was surprised to feel her chest tighten at the response.

"No," Arthur replied quickly his face wrinkling as if the idea was absurd. "I wanted to kiss you once before I died. It was inappropriate and unprofessional of me. I apologize." Ariadne's eyes dropped down to the ground. So this was all real. Eames was right, her gut was as well. Arthur cared for her. Though, standing there, he made no attempt to even get closer to her. Flirt with her. There was something holding him back.

"When you go to bed I'll stay out here. I have some things to see to," Arthur explained without explaining.

This time Ariadne took her cue. "Okay. So I'll just...try to sleep." She took a step back and pointed towards Arthur's bedroom with her thumbs. "So. Yeah. Good night."

Arthur nodded. "Good night. Let me know if you need anything."

Ariadne made her way back to Arthur's bedroom, she paused at the doorframe and looked over her shoulder. Arthur set down a laptop on the dining room table and sat at the chair closest to the bedroom, his back was facing her. Leave him alone, she thought to herself before closing the door behind her. Her eyes fell on the bed, the same black and white sheets as before, but they were turned down for her. She had to smile lightly at that.

She turned off the light switch, and crawled into Arthur's king size bed. It was more like a never-ending bed in Ariadne's opinion. After living with a twin size bed for over four years, a king sized one was quite a luxury. Ariadne found the pillows at the top of the bed and tucked them under her head. She allowed her eyelids to flutter closed. It had been two months since her last dream. She was sure that she was done with them for good, after all, she'd been working in dreams for over a year now. If only she had such luck.

It was still raining, and she was still running. Ariadne didn't need to turn her head to know that they were behind her. That the three men would find her, that they would catch her. Arthur's name was on her lips before she could consider calling for him. Instantly, Arthur appeared in front of her, his gun pointed at the three men behind her. She ran to his side and watched as Arthur shot all three men without blinking. One, two, three. Three bodies fell to the ground, all dead.

Ariadne looked up to Arthur and smiled widely. "You saved me again," She mumbled.

Arthur's lips curled into a deep smile and then he slowly opened them to speak. But he paused, and pressed his hand to his stomach.

"What's wrong?" Ariadne asked reaching out to him.

Arthur pushed her hand away as he staggered and fell against a wall. He dropped his hand from his stomach to discover it was covered in blood. Ariadne gasped now watching more blood fall from Arthur's lips. When had he gotten shot? She hadn't seen it. Arthur's body dropped down to the ground, limp.

"No...no," Ariadne whispered her eyes filled with tears. "Somebody help please!" She turned around hoping to find someone, anyone. By the time she turned back, Arthur was ghastly pale. Ariadne dropped to his side and reached out to touch his skin. It was cold. He was gone.

Ariadne shot out of bed. Her heart was racing, and she was breathing short, shallow breaths. That knot in her chest had returned and it was tighter than before. "Just a dream," She reminded herself while pushing the sheets from her skin. "Just a dream." It didn't matter how many times she said it, she still wouldn't be satisfied until the light was on. Someone could be hiding in the shadows, it could be a dream within a dream. Ariadne darted for the light switch, and after turning it on her eyes darted to every corner, even the bathroom. No, she was alone. Ariadne's next instinct was to find her totem, but she left her bag outside in the main living area. It's your last dream, chill out, she told herself.

But she knew she wouldn't be satisfied until she checked one more thing...

Hesitantly, Ariadne turned the door knob of Arthur's bedroom door, and pushed it open very slowly. She cracked the door open wide enough to see Arthur at the dining room table. Her breathing slowed, and her heart beats leveled. Arthur was hard at work as usual. One moment he was typing on his laptop, the next moment, he was taking notes on a legal pad. Ariadne's first thought was to tell him to take it easy and get some sleep himself. Then again, perhaps he was wired from what happened, or maybe he needed to tie up any loose ends from the failed job. Either way, it wasn't any of her business.

Ariadne tugged on the door knob determined to give Arthur his privacy. After shutting the door, she closed her eyes tightly. She didn't want to go back to sleep, not really. Not to risk having another nightmare. Watching Arthur die again. She stood by the door still, imagining Arthur on the other side. His fingers moving lightly across the laptop keys. There was a grace to him that she noticed the very day they met. A gentleness. Cobb threw her into a dream, exploded the world around her. Arthur guided her though a dream. Shifting elements of the world to never shock or tease her. Just to guide her. She really did trust him. Utterly.

He held no secrets from her. If you would ask Arthur a question he would answer honestly. Though, looking back on it now, she did see that he did lie to her in a way. He never said a word of his feelings, and brushed off that kiss so quickly. He didn't allow her to notice him as anything more than a co-worker. Someone to help her through the job. He didn't allow her to really think of the possibility of him liking her...

Ariadne never really thought much about love. Not like the classmates of hers in undergrad who seemed to only be going to college to widen their search for their future husbands. In her case, she always thought "what will be will be." If someone asked her out she would go. But if she fancied someone, she wouldn't take the risk to ask them herself. Fearing rejection more than anything, fearing the look on their faces when they told her "no." Why would anyone want to date her anyway? She had boyfriends here and there, sure, but she never followed her own heart. That probably explained why the boyfriends that she had never really worked out.

Now here she was, Arthur on the other side of the door. She could go to sleep, which would be the easiest option although it would be extremely unpleasant with the promise of more nightmares. It would be easier to cope with Arthur in her dreams than to face him now. Or, she could face him. Talk to him. God help her, maybe even flirt with him. The idea of flirting with Arthur made her grin. What would he do? Eames liked to say that Arthur was socially inept and couldn't pick up a girl in a bar if his life depended on it. Sure, he could explain the organization of power at almost any major world corporation, but flirting? Ariadne imagined his face. Maybe he would smile or laugh. Maybe they would even kiss...

Ariadne felt a tightness in her chest again, realizing for the first time what that tightness was. It wasn't an aftershock of the violence that she witnessed. Nor was it fear of what was to come. It was him. It was Arthur.

That was enough. That was all she needed.

Without hesitation, Ariadne opened the door of the bedroom and walked quickly towards the dining room table. She sat down next to Arthur and asked, "Arthur, why didn't you tell me?"

Arthur's eyes slowly lifted from his laptop. "Excuse me?" He asked looking a little taken aback by Ariadne's sudden appearance and question.

Ariadne was focused, and she would get her answer. "Why didn't you tell me that you had feelings for me?"

Arthur, the fearless pointman, blushed. He dropped his head down perhaps hoping that the answer to Ariadne's question would be in his lap. Ariadne watched Arthur struggle with what to say, his eyes darting back at forth for help. Maybe he would lie to her, say that he didn't like her. Not in that way. But Arthur always spoke the truth, maybe this time he wished that he didn't have to. "It would be been unprofessional," Slipped from his lips.

"Bull," Ariadne murmured almost under her breath. "I know you're all about professionalism, Arthur, and doing your job...but you gotta have a better reason than that." So, it was all true, Arthur admitted it. She felt that tightness in her chest once again.

"Dom and Mal," Arthur said simply as if it explained it all. "Even if you wanted me. Even if you wanted me at a fraction of how much I wanted you... We could still turn into them one day. Tortured and in pain. Suffering at the hands of one another. I wouldn't put you through that." Arthur apparently decided that this was the end of the conversation and returned to his laptop.

He didn't know Ariadne that well yet.

Ariadne reached over and closed his laptop, her eyes were on his now, piercing through whatever wall he erected long ago. "I love Cobb," She started refusing to drop his gaze, "I know you love him, too. But Dom and Mal made a mistake. A huge mistake going into limbo together. And I agree, that mistake destroyed them, and I hate that I never got the opportunity to meet the real Mal. I hate that their children won't know her, because of that mistake they made. They could have avoided it all. They could have...made a pact that they wouldn't go into dreams together without there being a job. They would never abuse the dreaming system. Never for fun, even if you missed dreaming. Never. Because being together, reality would be better than any dream possible." Ariadne's words were flowing from her lips now, and when she finished, she knew quite well that she was no longer talking about Mal and Cobb.

They sat there in silence for a moment. Only the sound of firewood burning and crackling, the sound of their lungs slowly taking in air. Even the rain had seemed to let up. Ariadne's continued to watch Arthur, as he tried to take this all in. Tried to understand what she was saying to him. "Ariadne," Arthur began his voice grave and still. That wall was still up despite Ariadne's attempts. "That's easy to say now. We don't know...what will happen-"

"I don't believe in not trying for something because I might lose it in the end," Ariadne replied quickly feeling her throat tighten at the sudden emotion that was coming from her heart. Her hand reached out for his, the simple contact feeling just as warm to her as the fire was earlier. She continued in a whisper, "Besides, Arthur...we're not Mal and Cobb. We're not them. You're too fucking logical to ever let me do anything like they did."

Arthur cracked a smile, although his whole focus was on his smaller hand in his. The look on his face told Ariadne that he was wishing for surrender. "Then if...Ariadne you've never...seemed interested..." He raised his head to see her eyes now. This time, she was the one who had to answer to him.

She knew exactly what to say. "No, I never flirted with you. I didn't think that you would...even respond," She admitted with a quiet laugh. "I never think that any guy would like me. So I don't even let myself think that way about anyone. Especially someone like you who is extremely cool, I must say. Smooth. You are so intelligent and those damn cheekbones. I would probably give my left kidney to...be with someone who is just so sure of himself and incredibly kind. I just...I couldn't comprehend the idea that someone like you would like someone like me. That's why I didn't even let myself think of you like that...til now." She admitted now feeling that sudden self-doubt all over again. It was even more apparent that Arthur was so high above her. He could be a spy, a vigilante, men like that have lines of women waiting outside of their bedrooms just waiting and hoping. Who was she? A nerdy architect who barely saw Paris life beyond the four walls of her tiny dorm room. A girl who was a B cup on a good day and was often mistaken for a boy if she put her hair up. Oh yes, she had a chance with Arthur.

Arthur's face wrinkled up in confusion. "Someone like...like you?" Arthur paused gathering his thoughts, desperation clear in his voice now. "You can't believe that...you who...Ariadne, you could move the world in a dream on your first try. Your imagination is spectacular. You could create anything with just a suggestion. And, you stood up to Dominick Cobb. Put him in his place and learned more about his past than I ever knew, and I have known him for over ten years. You saved the inception job, you got us all through. The girl who never did a job before in her life. At the same time, you manage to be...deceptively beautiful. That, Ariadne is how I would like someone like you."

This time it was Ariadne's turn to blush. "Oh," was all that she could say. Thankfully her momentary self esteem issues were fixed. He even called her beautiful. However, she didn't know what to do. Everything was on the table now. Their hearts on display for both to see. Ariadne waited, hoping that something would come to her. Something that she could do or say. All she knew was that she was not about to go back to bed alone.

"So. What do we do?" His eyes moved up to meet hers.

Ariadne found his eyes again. Found the man who had gently taught her from the start. Cared for her, watched over her, and would have died for her. That knot inside of her chest turned into butterflies. Finally, she knew what to do.

"What do we do?"

"This," Ariadne whispered before leaning over and then brushing her lips against Arthur's. Their eyes closed slowly from the small contact. Innocent as could be. When they broke away, Arthur took a moment and then inched closer, his lips now meeting hers longer, finally being able to figure out what she tasted like. His hand, gently shaking, cupped Ariadne's face as she kissed him back. When their lips parted, their eyes met again, Ariadne was smiling through them. "You love me don't you?"

"Yes." Arthur whispered honestly, "But I'm...frightened. I don't know how to do any of this." His poker face was gone for good, love and fear was all that was left behind.

Ariadne pulled her chair closer and then reached out to him. Her fingers stroked the back of his neck gently. "It's all right. We'll figure it out together," She whispered with a slight smile. This time she would be the one to protect and guide him. Their lips met again. Neither of them noticed the sun rising in the distance.

"I hear the ticking of the clock

I'm lying here, the room's pitch dark

You don't know how long I have wanted

to touch your lips and hold you tight

Till now I always got by on my own

I never really cared until I met you

And now it chills me to the bone

How do I get you alone?"

-"Alone" by Heart

* * *

Post Note: If you could let me know what you think, and how you think I should continue that'd be grand. I will have one more chapter, just not sure whether I should run with the M rating or keep it "clean." Thanks.


End file.
